


Deserve to Be Loved

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [43]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Isabelle notices something is up with Alec, and once she realizes that Jace knows whatever it is she refuses to let him go until he tells her.





	Deserve to Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: could you possibly write something along the lines of after everyone disbanded izzy going to jace’s room and asking jace what alec meant by plans tonight and jace explaining the proposal and them both being happy for alec

Alec takes his leave, and Jace hangs around in his place to make sure that everything is under control with the plan moving forward. Obviously things are in decent shape, Alec wouldn’t leave if he thought anything was about to go horribly wrong, proposal dinner or not, but Jace knows that it’s no small feat to get Alec to leave _anything_ up to _anyone else_ around the Institute now that he’s in charge, and so he takes extra care to give the guards watching Jonathan final, clear instructions, while Izzy goes to the lab to ensure the samples of heavenly fire they have are under lock and key until she can start working on them. Jace wouldn’t be surprised if she starts right away, opting for tests over sleep tonight.

Jace makes a pitstop back to Clary’s room first, checking in on her and making sure she’s doing alright after everything they discussed earlier, before convincing her to get some rest. She’s not thinking clearly and he can tell, but he doesn’t want to make her think he doesn’t trust her by hovering too much, so instead he shuts off the light and closes the door behind him before heading to his own room, wondering how much rest _he’s_ going to be able to get.

It isn’t looking promising when he discovers Izzy sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for him.

“What’s wrong?” He asks immediately, brows furrowing in concern.

“I dunno,” Izzy says, the words drawing out accusingly. “You tell me.”

Jace racks his brain for something he might have lied to her over, something he was sneaking around about (it wouldn’t be the first time, and the fact that he has to stop and really think about it probably says something about that particular bad habit), but nothing comes to mind.

“If you’re talking about Clary, she’s doing better. All that stuff Jonathan told her just--” he starts, assuming that has to be it, but Izzy cuts him off.

“I’m talking about _Alec_ ,” Izzy clarifies. “Don’t play dumb with me. I saw those looks you two kept giving each other. And then when he left at the end, all anxious and cryptic?"

"Oh, that. It's nothing," Jace deflects. 

“It’s not ‘nothing’, and after everything we’ve been through lately I have just as much right to know what’s going on as you do. What’s making him so nervous that you’re hiding from me?” Izzy is worried, and he can’t blame her. A lot has happened lately, and much of it spawning from keeping secrets from one another, hiding things because they thought it would be easier, when it never was. He doesn’t fault her for being suspicious now, but it isn’t really his place to tell to ease her mind, either.

“It’s nothing bad, I swear.” He tries to insist again.

“Jace, _please_ ,” Izzy begs, clearly not convinced, and he takes a seat beside her on the bed with a sigh.  

“Fine, but you have to keep it to yourself. If he knows I said something he’ll kill me… I’m sure this is the sort of news he wants to deliver himself.” The smile on his face at the thought of what Alec is probably doing right then is wide enough to hurt his cheeks, but it’s a strain he’s more than happy to endure. “He’s going to propose."

Izzy gasps, eyes wide, before her own features twist up into a watery smile. “He’s-- _by the angel_ \- no wonder he looked so nervous. You know, I overheard him placing a special request in for a dinner tonight to the head chef when we all know how much he hates using his rank to pull favors like that. This explains _so much_.” She beams. “Jace, this is amazing!”

"You know, he’s got you to thank for this,” Jace points out.

“What do you mean?”

“You invited Magnus to the wedding. If you hadn’t…” Jace’s words trail off and they both sit in silence, thinking of a ‘what if’ where Alec never finds the happiness he has now. It isn’t a future either of them wants to consider for longer than they have to.

“He deserves this. They both do. After everything they’ve been through for each other, for their people… they deserve to have this for happiness for themselves.” Isabelle says. They both share a nod and a smile, knowing better than most the strain Alec puts on himself every day to put the very best version of himself on display.

“Thanks for telling me. And don’t worry, after the performance I put on today with Aldertree, I can put those acting chops to good use tomorrow to act _totally surprised_ tomorrow when Alec tells me himself.” She adds with a wink, and Jace laughs.

“You better. I can’t risk getting replaced as Best Man before the engagement is even properly underway.”

The thought that things might not go according to plan for their brother doesn’t cross either of their minds that night, because why should it? No one doubts the love Magnus and Alec have for one another, and they’re all long overdue for the universe to give them something good after all the crappy hands they’ve been dealt.

And if anyone deserves to be the first on the receiving end of that good fortune, Jace reasons, it’s Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
